PHS Messaging
by ShivaVixen
Summary: A collection of messages and conversations set in my Ripples in Time AU. Will be updated sporadically, each chapter will be somewhat drabbleish. Remember, this Author does not own rights to Final Fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random collection of (short!) messages and conversations set in my Ripples in Time verse . . . And me experimenting with the new copy/paste section of document upload.**

**Name Game**

From: Fenrir

To: Team

Subject: Very funny

Did Powersoul put you lot up to this? I get changing the name, but seriously . . . WOLVES?

This is as bad as calling Kadaj and his brothers my cubs.

* * *

From: Shotgun

To: All

Subject: Re: Very funny

Actually, I came up with this . . . Though I will admit to being influenced by Powersoul's tales of your little pack, the fact your hometown has the most dangerous wolves, your preference for wolves and the myth of Fenrir.

* * *

From: Cerbereus

To: All

Subject: Re: Very funny

I approve.

* * *

From: Star Lance

To: All

Subject:

Alright, i don't mind being the Wolves, but who the ! changed my name and how the ! do I change it back?!

* * *

From: Treasure Princess

To: All

Subject:

Cool, that makes Fenrir our Alpha wolf!

* * *

From: Megaphone

To: All

Subject:

I don't mind . . . But who switched my name to moogle? i switched it back, but still . . .

* * *

From: MarshmellowBear

To: All

Subject:

Fenrir, I am going to kill you. I don't care what we call ourselves, but damnit, I am going to kill you!

* * *

From: Fenrir

To: All

Subject:

I didn't do it! I'm not that technically inclined . . . Wait, how come Powersoul and Treasure Princess haven't had their name changed?

* * *

From: Powersoul

To: All

Subject:

Neither has Cerebeus, and it wasn't me!

* * *

From: Cerbereus

To: All

Subject:

. . . You mispelled my name.

* * *

From: Treasure Princess

To: All

Subject: would you believe?

It was Shades.

**Guess who is who, I'll put up the character list next chapter. ;)**


	2. Mama Strife's Voicemail

So, call names:

Fenrir- Cloud

Powersoul- Tifa

Shotgun- Rufus

Cerberus- Vincent

Star Lance- Cid (normally, he's Lancer)

Treasure Princess- Yuffie (she alternates between that and Mystery Ninja, for some odd reason.)

MarshmellowBear- Barret (normally, he's Missing Score)

Megaphone- Reeve ( though he alternates between that and Cait Sith)

Shades- Rude

I'm sure you all can see the pattern with how I picked the names, right? Those I didn't write last time:

DocLuna- Lucrecia ( Yuffie came up with this one)

Mama Wolf- Mrs. Strife

And occasionally:

Princess Guard- Aeris

* * *

Mrs. Strife had found her son's network of friends rather amusing.

She found the messages they left on her PHS even more amusing.

"Hey Mrs Strife, it's Reeve, hope you listen to this message first, the phs is pretty simple to use . . . As long as you don't ask Vincent for help, he's still a little lost when it comes to technology . . . It took us a week to show him how to lock it so he wouldn't accidentally dial us."

"Hey, Mama Strife, this is Barret Wallace, could you send me the recipe for your cookies? Myrna liked the tin you sent."

"Hey Mama Wolf, you got a PHS! I'm gonna send you lots of emails, okay? I got tons of dirt on Cloudy that you just got to hear! Oh, I'm Yuffie, Ninja Princess."

"Mrs. Strife, it's Tifa, could you tell Cloud that I was not the one that spilled abput the crossdressing? He's refusing to talk to me, and it's kinda getting annoying."

"Mrs. Strife? Vincent Valentine. I will be a little late on my return, tell Cloud we are still training."

"Mama Strife, how do you feel about me claiming you as a cousin, cause I need a damn good reason to explain why I'm calling you or Spikey."

"Mrs. Strife, I apologize, but I will be five minutes late for dinner." ROAR! "Make that 15, Vincent out."

"Mrs. Strife, this is Reeve, I was wondering if you would mind being hired by me for both Urban Develepment and the Cait Sith Corporation, if you could send me a resume?"

"Mrs. Strife, this Rufus Shinra, I know we haven't talked before . . . But I need your input for a rather problematic idea of mine- would you please call me back?"

Mrs. Strife smiled at the newest in a long line of messages.

"Mom, it's Cloud, I made it into Soldier . . . I'll try to call more often, when I get the chance . . . And could you please tell Barret I don't care if one of the uniforms is going to be purple, I am not gay no matter what Aeris managed to talk me into, and he has no right to say it given Marlene talked him into wearing a tutu and tiara . . . I love you, talk to you soon."


	3. Number 3

**here we go** **again**.

Number 3

Cid is the one who asked to claim Mama Strife and Cloud as cousins, he, uh, forgot to say who he was.

Forgot Nanaki last time on the list.

Nanaki: Red XIII, or Cosmo Guardian

* * *

PHS could not only be used for emails and Phone calls, but also as radios. This feature being useful when a certain member of your party likes to wander off in search of treasure.

"Yuffie, where are you?" Nanaki picked up on the third cry of 'Red!'.

"I'm by a big pointy rock!"

"Anything else?" There were a lot of 'big pointy rocks' in the canyon.

". . . ."

"Yuffie?"

"There's a steep drop, too."

"You fell of a cliff, again?" Nanaki would have facepalmed if he was human, he settled for looking at the sky, adopting a 'why me?' expression instead.

"I haven't fallen off, I'm still holding on! Besides, Ninjas don't fall off cliffs!"

"I'll pick up your scent and find you that way." Yuffie said something, but it became garbled. "What?"

"I said, hurry!"

* * *

From: Cosmo Guardian

To: All

Subject: Survival

I'm starting to wonder how Treasure Princess ever survived to adulthood. As of today, I have pulled her back from several cliff edges, rescued her from 3 cliff faces, and 1 probably bottomless pit.

I used to think she had a sense of self preservation, now I'm not so sure.

* * *

From: Powersoul

To: Cosmo Guardian

Subject: Re: Survival

I'll talk to her about toning it down . . .


	4. Cloud Calling

**So, this is set just after chapter eleven in Ripples in Time, and is a little bit more serious than the other chapters. To summarize, Cloud just had a near death experience while two other characters died, and Barret lost his hand. This is also a tie-in to my oneshot Wolves and Dogs, in which there is a scene where Zack has Cloud's PHS and gets to hear a rant from Tifa.**

* * *

Phones could close distances like nothing else, but it's still not quite the same as having someone there.

"You're not going to go all depressed on us again, right?" Cloud paused in the middle of writing his report. He'd decided to multi-task, and had answered the phone without thinking, only to recieve a lecture before he could even say hello. "Because it's really scary when you do that, it's only happened twice, but it's still scary."

"I promise I won't, I've gotten better at dealing with grief."

"Yeah . . ." Yuffie just sighed. "But you don't do much to take care of yourself even then."

"I'll be alright."

"You say that every time, and then you start to brood while we're even in the room, you and Vincent really need to stop brooding."

"Sometimes we're thinking." Cloud smiled, as Yuffie gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Thinking about bad things in the past is brooding stage 3." She informed him. "But really Cloud, are you going to be alright?"

" . . . Yeah, I think so."

"You better, Cloud, I like you better when you're being snarky." Cloud blinked trying to figure out what the heck he was supposed to say to that. He took a liitle too long, though. "Cloud? You still there? Say something!"

" . . . Something." He smiled as Yuffie went off on him, grateful for the physical distance between them. She would have hit him for that, he knew, just like he could imagine her giving her lecture with her hands on her hips.

* * *

"Damnit kid, you trying to scare the ! out of us?"

"Cid." Cloud blinked, pausing in doing his laundry. Maybe he should start screening his calls- he dismissed the thought almost immediately. The others would start calling him non-stop until he answered- a trick that Marlene suggested.

"Dumbass, getting yourself almost killed."

"I didn't-" Cloud tried, but Cid kept going.

"I swear, another ! stunt like that, I'm going to find a damn excuse to have you stationed in Rocket Town."

Cloud didn't bother interupting again, just listened to Cid's familiar insults and growls that informed him that the Pilot cared more than saying the actual words.

"I hear ya, Chief, I'll try not to end up in trouble again."

* * *

"Cloud, I'm glad I caught you, how are you doing?" Reeve sounded tired.

"I'm okay, just busy."

"Good to hear . . . I'm sorry, I should have sent Cait to help you and Barret."

"It wasn't your fault Reeve, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little strained." Reeve sighed. "I'd forgotten how hard working for ShinRa was."

"Yeah . . . I'd forgotten there were good people here too."

* * *

Nanaki's call came the same day as Vincent's.

"Yuffie doubts your ability to care for yourself, and insisted I call you."

"I'm doing alright, Nanaki."

"I know, I just needed to hear it." Nanaki then steered the conversation to alternatives for mako and their current training schedules, and the conversation only ended when Cloud went to his Check-up.

* * *

"Cloud."

"Vincent." Cloud closed his eyes. He had just gotten out from a check up.

"I'm going to be in Midgar soon." Vincent paused. "You sound tired."

"Just got out of a check-up with medical."

"You never had trouble before."

"All the other medical places didn't smell like Mako." Mako by itself was fine, the smell of antiseptic by itself was fine, the two together, on the other hand, brought some memories he'd rather forget.

"I understand." Vincent probably did, in more ways than one. "I'm going to be seeing if Veld is an ally."

"Be careful, rumor has it he's on edge about something."

What wasn't said, but understood:

_Are you okay?_

_I'm fine._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes, I am. Stop asking._

_I understand._

* * *

Barret called to apologize.

"Been crazy over here, took a while to relearn how to use my left."

"I'm sorry, I should have been there." Cloud apologized.

"Wasn't your fault, Spikey, you and I both let our guards down . . . We're getting old."

"I guess so."

* * *

Tifa's call was intercepted by Zack, who for some reason had Cloud's phone while he had Zack's.

"Well at least he took me waking him up well." Tifa sounded a little sheepish

"Why are you calling so early?"

"Because I should have called sooner, reception in Nibelheim's been patchy at best, Reeve thinks he can fix it."

"You're in Costa, right?"

"Yep, next vacation you get, come here and look me up."

Cloud smiled. "I will, thanks."

"Now, you want to tell me what you were thinking?"


	5. The First classes join in

**Been a while, huh?**

**This is set around chapters 11-12, when Cloud and Zack are first settling in as roommates, also references the oneshots 'Opening up' and 'A day in Nibelheim',**

"Your puppy has wandered off." Genesis noted the moment he picked up.

"Have you seen him?" Angeal sighed. Genesis was sounding smug.

"No, I've been dealing with the recruits. Try Sephiroth or someone." And with that, Genesis hung up. Angeal sighed, and dialed Sephiroth as he headed to check the gym.

"Yes Angeal?"

"Zack's gone missing on me again- I gave him a lunch break and he hasn't come back."

"His PHS is not working?"

"He left it with me."

"I will keep an eye out . . . Perhaps his friends could help?"

"That's my next call, thanks."

"I'll let you know." Angeal sighed, then turned back to the training room, just in time to be bowled over by a very confused Zack.

"Angeal! Where were you?"

"Looking for you." Angeal tried not to sigh again. "We need to start training."

"Wait! You haven't met my new roomate yet!" Zack pointed at the figure he'd been dragging around.

The first thought Angeal had was that Mrs. Strife looked odd in a soldier uniform, before he realized it was her son.

"Second Class Strife, sir." The blond attempted an awkward salute before just giving up. "Zack, you can let go."

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Cloud." Zack released the pauldron he'd been holding, letting the other straighten up. "Can he train with us? He was going to train alone, but he doesn't believe me when I say that's a bad idea."

Angeal tried not to wince, Zack apparently wasn't aware that his new roommate had just recently lost his usual sparring partners.

Then again, this gave Angeal an excuse to talk to Strife without raising too many questions.

"If he'd like to join us, I have no objection." Angeal decided, Strife looked at him with an unreadable expression, before noticably relaxing his shoulders.

" . . . I'm game, I'm a little rusty, though."

"Then this will help."

Angeal would have to tell Genesis and Sephiroth about this development later. For now, he had training to do.

**Next up: Barret and Cid. See you then!**


End file.
